With the continuous progress and developments in modern technology, electronic products are widely used in households and work places. They provide powerful functions and conveniences, and have greatly improved the quality of people's lives and enhanced people's productivity. In order to protect them from dust, provide protection and convenience of use, electronic devices generally have a rotary cap to cover a portion of their electronic elements. When in use, the cap may be turned and opened.
The most commonly used lifting cap has pivotal axles on two sides of one end to directly couple with the body of the electronic device. The lifting cap may be directly turned by the pivotal axles relative to the body of the electronic device to open the cap and expose a portion of the electronic elements for users to access and operate. The cap may be closed to avoid contamination when not in use.
While Such a design is simple, it has problems when in use, notably:    1. The pivotal axles and the body of the lifting cap are located on the same plane. The cap might get jammed when opened by force. This is especially troubling when used in emergency situations.    2. The lifting caps usually do not have a positioning function. When in use, the cap often drops and closes due to the force of gravity and severely affects user operations. While some caps have an anchoring function, their designs are not very convenient. They often do not have clear anchor points or the lift caps are difficult to maneuver. As a result, new problems occur.    3. The pivotal axles are located on one end of the cap. When opened, the cap is located on one side of the electronic element. If frequent use or heavy force operations are required, such as programmable controllers for CNC machinery, compression on the cap often occurs, which could result in the pivotal axle being broken.